


A Breath of Fresh Air

by TheArtOfSurprise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jokes, M/M, Malec, Sappy, Tumblr Prompt, sort of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtOfSurprise/pseuds/TheArtOfSurprise
Summary: Some prompts on tumblr be like:Imagine character A and character B breathing.





	A Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the prompt was funny. I tried to make it funny but then it got like sappy at the end.

 

Alec was sitting in his office, going over paperwork, calmly _breathing_.

 

~

 

As Magnus is sitting on his couch creating various concoctions of potions, he is softly _breathing_.

 

~

 

When Alec returns to Magnus’ loft after a long day of running the Institute, he _inhales_  the air around him.

 

~

 

Alec and Magnus are sleeping in bed, curled up next to each other. Alecs soft snores are heard. A small content smile on Magnus’ lips. They are sleeping, but they are _breathing_.

 

~

 

Magnus wakes up first. Alec is still immersed in sleep. Magnus wakes Alec up with soft kisses across his face. Alec awakes from his deep slumber and smiles lazily at Magnus. They share a good morning lingering kiss all the while still _breathing_. Now both fully awake they, get up to start a new day.

 

~

 

As their kisses got more intense, their _breathing_ became more uneven. Both _panting_ into each other's mouth and smiling.

 

~

 

Sitting down, Magnus watching television, Alec enraptured in a good book, both _breathing_ the same air.

 

~

 

It was date night and Alec was climbing up the stairs to Magnus’ loft. They haven't had a date night in almost two weeks, both too busy or too tired to ever go anywhere. When Alec made it upstairs, he walked inside the loft, and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there was Magnus looking as gorgeous as ever. Alec lost his _breath_ for a second. But of course he recovered quickly and started _breathing_ regularly. Alec was excited for what was to come for the night.

 

~

 

It was a lazy night off, Magnus and Alec were seated on the couch on the balcony. Both enjoying the view of the city down below and the night stars up above. _Inhaling_ through their mouths because the putrid smell of Brooklyn smells quite revolting. Enjoying each other's company, but _breathing_ nonetheless.

 

~

 

After coming out to everybody, and starting a relationship with Magnus, Alec has never felt more content in his life. Everytime he's with Magnus it's like a _breath of fresh air._

 

~

 

Magnus has never felt the way he feels about Alec towards anybody in his entire lifetime. He feels safe, and complete. It's a _breath of fresh air._

 

~

 

Magnus is Alecs oxygen. And Alec is Magnus’. They both _breathe_ one another.

 

~

 

_They both need each other._

 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think?


End file.
